


Mystery Kids 2: Electric Boogaloo

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Coraline (2009), Gravity Falls, Pyschonauts
Genre: Gen, Its short but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: The Mystery Kids return during Halloween, where they perform a ritual to summon a demon using Wybies blood. (Hey, it said animal blood!)





	Mystery Kids 2: Electric Boogaloo

"Next up for the Mystery Kids. Haunted House!" Coraline said.

It was Halloween and many costumed kids were running around, asking for candy.

"This holiday is weird. Kids running around, asking strangers for free candy? I never understood that." Lili said. She was dressed as a dragon.

Wybie was holding his tail. Way too many kids had touched it thinking it was fake.

A tall redhead walked by, stopping in front of the kids to ask how their "gathering" was going.

"Its g-going good W-wendy!" Dipper said, messing with his hat. He was dressed as Bill

Wendy walked off, and Dipper turned to look at the others, thinkin bout stuff.

Everyone had a look of boredom, except Mabel, who had her default smile, and Raz, who had a smile the equivalent of when you were little and a kid got sent to the office and the room was filled with "OOOOOO."

Dipper sighed. "Raz I swear if you read my mind."

Raz started giggling. He was dressed like Sasha.

"Oh my gosh." Mabel said, interrupting Raz's laughter. She was dressed as a possessed girl.

"What?" Lili asked

"I almost forgot theres a Haunted House we totally have to go to!"

"Alright. Everyone good with that?" Dipper asked.

They nodded.

Arriving at the house, they entered as one does arriving at a house.

Heading upstairs, to the attic, Dipper picked up a really dusty book. Blowing on it, he could see that it was called "The Curse Of Bob the Demon."

"Hey guys, check this out! Its some kind of summoning book."

"Well that sounds promising." Coraline said. She was dressed as The Beldam.

"How do we summon him?" Lili asked.

"It says in order to summon Bob, you need to place animal blood in the middle of the shape in the floor of the attic he was banished from."

They all thought about where they were going to get animal blood from, when Coraline turned to face Wybie to get him to stop batting at the curtains.

"Hey wait! Cant we use Wybies blood? Hes like, 50% furry." Lili questioned.

"I guess we could. Hey Wybie, could you come here for a second?" Dipper asked.

"If I have t-to." He said, sighing.

Dipper held one of his paws up, and with the pocket knife Raz had, slashed his paw.

He held it over the shape, and Wybie tried to hide his pain.

"Why couldn't we just reopen my head wound?" He asked.

"Hmm. Oh well." Raz shrugged.

"Cause then the bandaids I brought with me wouldve been useless." Coraline said, wrapping his paw up.

"But. I'll still be bleeding..."

Raz shifted the sunglasses he was wearing to get a better look at the room. The sunglass stick thing was cut off, taped to his face. He fiddled with the bandages Milla made him put on his face so it 'wouldnt get infected.'

"Raz, leave them." Lili told him.

"But why?" He asked.

"Cause if you dont, Millas gonna materialize in your room tonight and force you to wear them. Again." Lili replied.

Raz didnt reply, nor did he continue messing with the bandages.

Wybie tilted his head.

"So when was this supposed to start?" He asked.

"Right.... about.... now!" Dipper yelled.

The power cut out and everyone looked around.

"Hey look! Raz's eye is glowing!" Mabel said.

"Its been all night. Both of them are, actually. You know this." Coraline told her.

"No, I mean brighter than usual! And they're red!"

"Red?" Lili approached Raz and jabbed him.

He didnt move.

"Raaazz?" She poked him again.

Suddenly the tiny gremlin started moving, sprinting past the others while giggling like a possessed person.

"Is he okay?" Wybie said, wringing his paws.

"Uh, nope." Dipper replied.

 

Raz ran down the stairs, and out the door. Sprinting past the kids, he eventually stopped. Looking up, he ripped both the sunglasses and bandaids off his face.

The three scratches he got ran across a eye, making him blind in it. He could still open it, though.

"Stupid mortal going and getting their eye messed up." Bob complained at Raz's injury, shaking his head and running off.

 

"We have to find Raz!"

"In one second, we have to locate him first." 

"What if the demon finds out hes pyschic?"

The rest of the kids ran out the house.

"Wybie, can you track stuff?" Coraline asked as they chased after Bob.

"Yeah... I think..."

He sniffed the air, not tasting anything but chocolate.

"No, the c-candy is messing everything up...." he said sadly.

"Darn." Coraline said.

They continued to chase after the possessed 10 year old after he finally came into view.

"There he is!" Mabel pointed, running to the small kid.

"Dude, you gotta get out Raz's body! Thank god he doesnt know Raz is pyschic." Mabel whispered that last part to Dipper.

Dipper faced palmed.

"Pyschic eh? That sure makes up for not being able to see in my eye!" Bob said.

"I got this." Coraline whispered to Wybie, grabbing a brick and hitting Bob in the back of the head.

Needless to say, Raz was no longer being possessed.


End file.
